My Immortal
by One Sky-One Dream-One Destiny
Summary: A Reno X Elena song fic to the song My Immortal by Evanescene. I don't want to spoil anything so I'll just tell you this...it's good!2 different endings!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! I'm here with a one shot! It took me less than an hour! Woo-Hoo!

So...Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

He had been gone 365 days exactly.

One year.

He promised he would come back.

And he didn't.

I remember it like it was yesterday. The last day I saw him…

~One Year Earlier~

"Reno please don't go!" I asked him. I was hurting so much right now…

Oh by the way, my name is Rude.

…

Just kidding!

"Sorry 'Laney I have to." He told me. He was perfectly calm.

"But you heard Tseng! He said it was one of the most dangerous missions you'll ever go on! He said you don't have to…I don't want to lose you…" The last part came out weakly as I was on the edge of crying right now.

He my hands and as he did the ring on my left hand sparkled in the light.

The ring he gave me last night.

" 'Laney I promise whatever happens I'll come back." He was looking me straight in the eye and was dead serious as he said it.

"Promise?"

"On Rude's sunglasses." I giggled. We all said that now. He never took them off so if someone promised on his sunglasses well…they'll probably keep that promise.

"Okay. Be careful though. Please." I asked

"I will. I have to go now though." He told me. No!

He pulled my in to kiss him and after what felt like forever he pulled away.

"Love you 'Laney." He told me. The seriousness had come back.

"Love you too Reno." I told him back. We just stood staring at each other for a couple moments but then he had to go.

A tear rolled down my check as he started walking away.

Reno turned around and said to me…

" 'Laney please stop cryin. I promised to come back and I will. No matter what."

He never did…

~Present day.~

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

We had looked everywhere for him but have long since given up.

The day Tseng declared him dead we all cried.

Even Rude.

He left on the 22nd of October and they declared him dead about two months later.

On Christmas.

Tseng called Rude and I into the office that morning…

"Rude, Elena we have been looking for two months straight and have found nothing. I'm afraid we have decided to declare Reno dead." Tseng had tears in his eyes.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have**_  
_**All of me**_

Dead…

No! He can't be dead…can he?

No one said anything.

I fell to my knees and started crying uncontrollably and Rude…

You could see the tears coming down his face.

"If you would like you can just stay here today…No work." Tseng told us. He was crying now too.

We did. We just sat there and cried.

A couple days later Rude took me and Tseng to a hair salon. He sat me down and told the hair dresser something. I walked out of there with the ends of my hair red. Tseng had a red stripe in his hair and Rude...part of his beard was red now. I looked down at my hand...My ring...

I never took off my ring. Not once. I would wear it forever.

On the day of the memorial we all put a red and a black rose on his memorial stone. And we never went a day without making sure two more weren't added.

It was a small gathering. Only us, his friends, and his family.

Meaning there was us and Cloud's group. Reno's family had all died but him. Even Cloud and Vincent cried. Tifa came over to comfort me.

No one had seen him since the day he left…

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

Until now.

We were all in Tseng's office about to leave to go see Reno's memorial stone.

But then someone all of a sudden said something.

"Hey Boss man, I finished that mission." I knew that voice…it was…

Tseng had wide eyes and I turned around and so did Rude.

"Reno!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could to him and he picked me up and swung me in the air.

"I promised I would come back didn't I?" He whispered in my ear. I was crying now but for the first time in a year not of sadness.

Of joy.

He was back. He was home.

My love, My friend, My fiancé. Reno was home.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

* * *

So did any of you guys cry? I know I almost did writting it! Specially since I was listening to the song the whole time! Oh disclaimer really quick!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea ^.^

Okay! Did you like it? Love it? Do you guys think I should do a story of what happened during the year? Maybe? You tell me! Oooh and you want to see the ring? Well heres a link!

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay360View?langId=-1&storeId=10451&catalogId=10001&imgDir=9906&partNumber=990645208&svrProto=http:&svrHst=.com Its real pretty go look at it!


	2. Chapter 2 different ending

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

He had been gone 365 days exactly.

One year.

He promised he would come back.

And he didn't.

I remember it like it was yesterday. The last day I saw him…

~One Year Earlier~

"Reno please don't go!" I asked him. I was hurting so much right now…

Oh by the way, my name is Rude.

…

Just kidding!

"Sorry 'Laney I have to." He told me. He was perfectly calm.

"But you heard Tseng! He said it was one of the most dangerous missions you'll ever go on! He said you don't have to…I don't want to lose you…" The last part came out weakly as I was on the edge of crying right now.

He my hands and as he did the ring on my left hand sparkled in the light.

The ring he gave me last night.

" 'Laney I promise whatever happens I'll come back." He was looking me straight in the eye and was dead serious as he said it.

"Promise?"

"On Rude's sunglasses." I giggled. We all said that now. He never took them off so if someone promised on his sunglasses well…they'll probably keep that promise.

"Okay. Be careful though. Please." I asked

"I will. I have to go now though." He told me. No!

He pulled my in to kiss him and after what felt like forever he pulled away.

"Love you 'Laney." He told me. The seriousness had come back.

"Love you too Reno." I told him back. We just stood staring at each other for a couple moments but then he had to go.

A tear rolled down my check as he started walking away.

Reno turned around and said to me…

" 'Laney please stop cryin. I promised to come back and I will. No matter what."

He never did…

~Present day.~

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

We had looked everywhere for him but have long since given up.

The day Tseng declared him dead we all cried.

Even Rude.

He left on the 22nd of October and they declared him dead about two months later.

On Christmas.

Tseng called Rude and I into the office that morning…

"Rude, Elena we have been looking for two months straight and have found nothing. I'm afraid we have decided to declare Reno dead." Tseng had tears in his eyes.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have**_  
_**All of me**_

Dead…

No! He can't be dead…can he?

No one said anything.

I fell to my knees and started crying uncontrollably and Rude…

You could see the tears coming down his face.

"If you would like you can just stay here today…No work." Tseng told us. He was crying now too.

We did. We just sat there and cried.

A couple days later Rude took me and Tseng to a hair salon. He sat me down and told the hair dresser something. I walked out of there with the ends of my hair red. Tseng had a red stripe in his hair and Rude...part of his beard was red now. I looked down at my hand...My ring...

I never took off my ring. Not once. I would wear it forever.

On the day of the memorial we all put a red and a black rose on his memorial stone. And we never went a day without making sure two more weren't added.

It was a small gathering. Only us, his friends, and his family.

Meaning there was us and Cloud's group. Reno's family had all died but him. Even Cloud and Vincent cried. Tifa came over to comfort me.

No one had seen him since the day he left…

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

We were leaving to go to Reno's memorial stone. None of us said anything on the way and when we got to the stone it started pouring.

"It's been a year…" Saying that made me realize…

He is actually dead. I'm never going to see him again.

He's gone.

The past year I have told myself 'he will be back, he will.'

That was so childish of me. Reality has caught me and tore me apart.

I feel to my knees and just broke down.

Rude and Tseng knelt down beside me and it looked like they were crying too. But I couldn't tell with the rain.

I am stuck at ShinRa where everything reminds me of you. I can't get out nor do I want to. I want to hold on to whatever I have left of you.

Your face haunts my dreams. It's impossible to not think about you. I see your face everywhere and it won't leave me alone!

I hear your voice all the time and it's driving away my sanity! I can't do it anymore.

I point the gun. I shot. I'm with you. That's all it would take.

I hear your voice willing me to stop.

I can hear footsteps outside my door.

I hear your voice willing me to stop.

My door opens.

I hear your voice willing me to stop.

I point the gun. I shot.

I hear cries. You, Rude's and Tseng's .

I'm with you.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_


End file.
